ILove a Nerd
by IluvFabinax
Summary: When Carly moves to Italy she loses contact with all her friends. She has a new best friend and a new crush. But 3 years later Spencer is in a car accident so Carly moves to America. Will Freddie come back into her life or has she just forgotten him. Freddie/Carly/OC Parts are Rating T


**Carly's POV**

I walk out of the plane with my father with our backpacks

"Let's go get our suitcases. There is a limo waiting outside" Dad says smiling; I fake smile back. We go into the airport and to the suitcases part. We get our suitcases and leave the airport. Outside is a limousine and a man in a black suit holding a board with the name "Shay" on it

"Hello Mr Shay, Miss Shay" the man says

"Hello Derek" Dad says. Derek takes my suitcases and puts them to the side. He then opens the door for us and we sit inside. Derek puts the suitcases in the boot, gets in the car and we drive off

Outside I see houses, trees and fields

"It's very nice place Carly. You will love it" Dad says smiling. I smile again then look out of the window. After half an hour of in the limo we stop at a large house. It's so unique and old which is why it's so beautiful. We get our bags and go into the living room which as the same as outside. It's really large with 3 sofas, coffee table in the middle, giant plasma TV , a bookcase with old books as well as new. On one of the sofa sits a girl reading a book. When she hears the door shut she looks at us

She is the same age as me but with long straight ginger hair, she has some freckles on her cheeks which makes her cute

"Hi, you must be Carly. Mr Shay has told me all about you. I also watched your videos from ICarly. You were so funny" she says smiling

"Thanks" I say smiling back

"Carly. I didn't tell you. 2 of my workers live with us. One of them has a daughter who is Sasha here and one has a son called Mark" Dad says

"Ok" I say

"You and me are next to each other and our rooms are connected by a door so we are kind of roommates" Sasha says smiling

"Cool" I say

"Let me show you to your room let me take some of you suitcases" she says. I take one and Sasha takes one. We walk up the stairs and through the hallway. About 6 doors down there is a room which says "Sasha's room"

"This is your room" Sasha says pointing to the door next door. I open it and inside is nothing but a bed

"Um it's...nice" I say

"It's not finished yet" Sasha says "your stuff is coming from America later on. We will finish it off"

"Oh" I say. We put my suitcases in my room then leave

"Do you want me to show you the house" Sasha asks

"Yes please" I say smiling. We walk through the hallway and Sasha tells me who sleeps in which rooms. There is also a bathroom but Sasha says there is a en suite in my room. I look out of the window and see a swimming pool, sun beds, a giant tree with a tree house and a archway of flowers with a seat under it. Just brilliant

Downstairs is a big kitchen, another bathroom, dining room, library, offices for the adults and a office for the kids and then a cinema room. After eating some toast in the kitchen we walk back into the living room. Sat there is a cute boy watching TV. He turns around, sees me and smiles with his shiny white teeth

"Hi, I'm Mark. You must be Carly" he says

"Yeah, Hi" I reply

"You must here this a lot but I love your web show. I'm so sorry that it's over" he says

"Me too but I wanted to be with my dad" I say. My dad then comes in with his 2 workers

"Hello Carly. This is Thomas and Jonathan. My workmates" dad says

"Hi" Jonathon and Thomas say

"Hi" I say

"We are going to work. We will be back at 6 o clock" dad says. He kisses me goodbye and they leave

"So, what do you want to do" I ask

"Why don't we go outside and into the swimming pool" Mark says

"Yeah. Let's get dressed" Sasha says grabbing my hand and we run upstairs. About 15 minutes later we are ready. I'm wearing a red polka dot bikini, a red shawl, red flip flops, black sunglasses, a towel, sun cream and white umbrella. Sasha is wearing a a blue and purple striped bikini, blue shawl, black flip flops, white sunglasses, a towel, sun cream and blue umbrella

We go downstairs with our stuff and Mark is there only wearing only a swimming suit; he has a six pack which is so hot

"Are you ready" Mark asks

"Yeah" Sasha says. We walk outside, put out towels on the sun beds. Mark jumps straight into the pool while me and Sasha put on some sun cream and sunbathe

After an hour of sun bathing I hear Mark start to moan

"Come in, it's boring with no one else" Mark says. I sit up and take off my sunglasses

"No" I say sitting back up and sun bathing. Suddenly I feel myself being lifted up and then my whole body wet. I open my eyes and I am in the water. I swim up and see Mark laughing

"What's so funny" I ask

"Your...face" he says between laughs. I swim to him and dunk him under. He comes back into the water and I start to laugh. We then start splashing each other. I know me, Sasha and Mark will be great friends


End file.
